This study is intended to furnish further information on the detailed mechanism of binding of coenzymes and substrates to enzymes. The principal technique being used is nuclear magnetic relaxation of proton, carbon and phosphorus. Enzymes mentioned in this proposal are alkaline phosphatase, alcohol dehydrogenase and calcium dependent ATPase.